Ahora comprendi que no te merezco
by Erotic Sensei
Summary: Shika.Ino.Tema, lemon, ojo-.NO ES UN TRIO, Shikamaru se encuentra en una situacion, es verdad todo lo que siente por su rubia companera de equipo, aunque ahi otra rubia que tambien llama su atencion... one-shot con un final algo cardiaco.


_**---****__**Ahora comprendí que no te merezco. **---**_

**que me conste que ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia, pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei**

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –exclamo ella, corriendo hacia el, su rubio cabello se agitaba seductoramente.

-Ino…

-¡no necesitas decir nada mas! !Partiremos en cuanto tu lo digas! ¿Seguro que tienes todas las estrategias correctas? Pues ya que yo no pelee contra ellos no puedo confirmarte si eso es…

-INO –grito Shikamaru, poniéndole una mano en la boca, ella lo miro con cierto reproche en sus ojos azules –lo siento, pero tus comentarios me ponen…

Algo se retorció en su estomago cuando se percato de que estaba demasiado cerca, al fin…al fin podía estar demasiado cerca de ese cuerpo que tanto le causaba sueños en actitudes que le alegraba que ningún shinobi supiera leer la mente, pero no solo la deseaba, a pesar de que su compañera era demasiado "problemática" en días sentía que lo cautivaba mas que la chica del Suna.

-Shikamaru… -susurro su compañera, el volvió de golpe a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta que sus manos se habían posado en las caderas de Ino -¿Qué haces?

-Algo que siempre quise.

Dicho esto, con una emoción, con una pasión que era muy impropia de el, la beso, la beso hasta sentirse en el cielo, la beso hasta quedarse sin aliento, las formas femeninas se ajustaron perfectamente a su cuerpo, pronto sus manos empezaron a recorrerla, por la espalda, pecho, piernas, vientre, su cabello, haciendo que Ino empezara a suspirar, sin romper el beso.

Ante el frenesí de los besos y caricias de ambos, cayeron al suelo, donde se separaron Ino respiro profundamente.

-Estoy dispuesta ha…-se sonrojo- entregarte…mi…

-¿virginidad? –Concluyo Shikamaru, Ino asintió –no te preocupes, no va a ser problemático .

-Eso espero –dijo ella con una risita –voy a cerrar la tienda…puedes pasar…a mi…cama…digo cuarto.

-Mejor, tu ponte cómoda –le dijo Shikamaru, poniéndose de pie –yo cerrare.

-De acuerdo –accedió ella, aun con el sonrosamiento en sus mejillas, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la base de la nuca, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Ino se alejo a paso rápido y Shikamaru suspiro

0o0o0

_-creo que si tanto te gusta Ino, no __debiste de haberte metido con la embajadora del Suna –le dijo Asuma, encendiendo su habitual cigarrillo._

_-es casi lo mismo que dijiste que hizo Kurenai-Sensei. ¿No?_

_Asuma se atraganto y empezó a toser muy fuertemente y Shikamaru v el cielo con su típico aire._

_-ya vez que ella te quiere a ti, pero lo hizo con Kakashi-Sensei…_

_-¿y a ti quien te dijo eso?_

_-actitudes de los dos._

_-el punto es que el corazón y el cuerpo son dos casos totalmente diferentes._

_-Pero si llegas a salir con Ino… y se entera de que lo hiciste con Temari-San, estoy seguro que va a ser muy…_

_-Mendokusai –lo interrumpió –ya me preocupare por eso cuando llegue a salir con ella y creo que seré lo bastante inteligente como para no decirlo._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Cerró la puerta y coloco el anuncio de "CERRADO" y con el corazón bamboleándole contra el pecho, subió las escaleras y su respiración se empezó a agitar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ino, donde se escuchaba un ligero correteo

Se quedo estático al verla, sentada en la cama, ligeramente temblando, con el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus pechos, evitando ver la lencería de su compañera.

-¿lista? –le preguntó el, quitándose el chaleco, ella se puso mas roja y se volteo hacia otro lado. El se siguió desnudando.

-estoy…algo…nerviosa… -dijo con una risita –no se que hacer…

-es normal, en realidad, yo también, pero será… -su pantalón cayo al suelo e Ino se puso de pie –te…quiero…Ino –murmuro.

Ino se hacerlo a paso delicado a el y lo abrazo echándole los brazos al cuello y lo beso. Shikamaru la levanto con delicadeza y la recostó sobre su cama, sin romper jamase e beso. Se miraron unos instantes a los ojos, entonces el, sin dudarlo, subió la mano por su untura hasta su pecho, tomando uno de ellos provocando su sonrojo.

Volvió a sus labios, pera esta vez, masajeando el seno, provocado que empezara a jadear, llevo su otra mano a la espalda y desabrocho el sostén.

-Hasta en esto eres lento… -le dijo ella, ayudándolo a quitarlo.

-Quiero que sea especial –le dijo el en un gruñido, deleitándose con la vista de sus pechos desnudos, y tentando uno ligeramente.

-pero me voy a dormir –repuso ella, tapándose el rostro con una mano, intentando contener un gemido.

-bueno, pero mas te vale que después no te estés quejando –le dijo el incorporándose un poco, con una sonrisa medio torcida –estos últimos días, tan solo guardo las energías para una sola cosa.

Paso un dedo por su estomago, haciendo que se estremeciera, deslizo la prenda inferior de ella, teniéndola así desnuda por completo.

-Quiero tener una buena visión de haya abajo –dijo el, relamiéndose como gato.

Beso su pecho, bajando el línea recta, dándole pequeñas mordida y lengüetazos, marcando su piel, llego hasta la intimidad de Ino y casi con experiencia, empezó a tocar con la punta de su lengua por su clítoris, haciendo que Ino se aferrase a la sabana y empezara a gemir mas fuerte, ella empezó a acariciar el cabello de Shikamaru con los mismos movimientos que el hacia con su lengua.

Sintiendo que ya estaba casi lista para entrar en ella, regreso a sus labios y la beso, haciendo que ella misma probara su sabor, sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo en ella, provocando un enorme arañazo en su espalda.

-Hazme, tuya…por siempre –susurro Ino en su oído, haciendo que la entrepierna de Shikamaru palpitara con mas fuerza.

-Dolerá, algo –le dijo el, soportando todo su peso en los brazos, para no aplastarla.

-Esto es lo que quiero –le dijo ella, acariciando su espalda con más frenesí y abriéndole paso entre sus piernas.

Shikamaru suspiro y se deslizo rápida y delicadamente, Ino cerro los ojos, y en su rostro se mezclo el placer y el dolor.

-Itai…

-Tranquila, pasara rápido –le susurro, acariciando sus cabellos dorados –después lo único que sentirás será…

Ella gimió y respiro más rápidamente al sentir el vaivén de las caderas de Shikamaru, encajo las unas con más ímpetu en la espalda de su amante, dándole a entender que continuara.

-Es…extraño… -dijo ella, entrecortadamente –te siento…y…ah…-jadeo al sentir que el llegaba hasta el fondo de ella, provocándole mas placer –me gusta…

El ritmo de las penetraciones se hizo mas rápido, mas rápido hasta que solo de sus bocas salían gemidos, jadeos y palabras inteligibles, el sudor empezó a correr por el cuerpo de ambos.

Los brazos de Shikamaru le fallaron, así que se dejo caer en ella, la giro para que ella se posicionara arriba de el.

En el rostro de ella se plasmaba todo el placer que ese muchacho aburrido el daba. Con cada gemido, cada jadeo, cada rasguño y gruño se notaba el éxtasis que inundaba a los dos shinobi y hacia que el ambiente de la habitación se sintiera a cada segundo mas caliente.

Para Shikamaru el tenerla así, no le hizo mucha gracia, el rubio cabello, los ojos azules, había una persona parecida a Ino, una persona que había compartido su cama, una mujer que le dio el primer placer sexual de su vida.

Sabaku no Temari.

0o0o0o0o0

_Sentía que el aire se le acabaría, se notaba la diferencia de experiencia, pero esa mujer simplemente lo excitaba, lo volvía loco a pesar de ser agresiva y entusiasta. Lo tomo por sorpresa el orgasmo de los dos, el casi lo sintió como una explosión de una sensación que jamás había sentido._

_-uf… -resoplo Temari, quitándose el pelo de la cara e intentando regularizar su respiración -¿Te gusto? –le dijo ella con un tono seductor, saliendo de el._

_-¿puedo decir que no?-le dijo Shikamaru, acariciando levemente su intimidad, haciendo que Temari temblara ligeramente por los orgasmos que había tenido esa noche._

_-no –dijo ella con una sonrisa y se acostó a su lado, -lamento que tu primera vez haya sido conmigo…tal vez esperabas a alguien especial_

_-Para mi mejor._

_-Baka… -le dijo besando sus labios._

_-Mujer agresiva –le dijo el, devolviéndole el eso._

_-Mejor cállate y bésame, tus besos tienen algo –le dijo ella, llevando una mano a su mella, el se froto contra su mano, como un gato –minino sexy._

_-prr… -Shikamaru imito el ronronear de un gato y la beso de nuevo, intentando hacer que ella quisiera repetir todo ese enorme mar de sensaciones._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ah…Shikamaru –el gemido de Ino lo saco de su ensimamiento, muy apenas y se había dado cuenta que los dos habían llegado al orgasmo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿En que estaba pensando cuando se convenció a si mismo de que quería estar con Ino? Y eso que era el mas inteligente del Konohagakure.

Ino se recostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Shikamaru murmuro un "mendokusai" y ella lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿mendokusai? –Repitió ella, levantándose un poco -¿Qué significa eso?

-Jamás pensé que me enfrentaría a esto… -le dijo el, incorporándose y dándole la espalda.

-con "esto" ¿te refieres ami?

-No…bueno, -tartamudeo –con enfrentarme a esto…me refiero a sexo sin amor.

Ino lo miro sin entender y Shikamaru se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse.

-¿sin amor? Pero…dijiste que me querías… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, viendo fijamente el colchón.

-no se que paso… -le dijo subiendo el cierre de su chaleco –tal vez…confundí la amista con amor.

-Pero Shikamaru… -sollozo –yo te quiero.

-Ino, todos los años que llevo contigo, no dejas de decir que yo y Chouji somos lo contrario a ti. Dices que tu corazón solo es de Sasuke ¿Quién es el engañado ahora?

-Sasuke, no… -Ino se puso roja.

-Ninguno de los dos nos merecemos, Ino –le dijo el, besando su frente –por lo menos, ya experimentaste el placer del sexo con un amigo y no con alguien que te puede hacer mas daño.

Dejo a Ino con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas y salio a la calle, donde estaba lloviendo.

-Vaya día para mi humor –murmuro y camino más rápido.

La calle estaba desierta así que pudo escuchar fácilmente como alguien lo seguía y pensando que era Ino se volvió y se topo con otra rubia que también le inundaba el pensamiento.

-¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Shikamaru.

Temari lo miro seriamente, la lluvia la había empapado completamente, dándole un aspecto más sexy y salvaje.

De pronto echo a correr y le echo los brazos al cuello, Shikamaru tomo por la cintura, levantándola del suelo y Temari rodeo su cintura con sus piernas. Lo beso con ímpetu y pasión, haciéndose daño, sintiendo el atractivo sabor metálico de la sangre, por lo que el beso se hizo de pronto mas apasionado.

-¿y esto por que fue? –le pregunto Shikamaru, después de bajarla al suelo.

-¿Cuánto me quieres? –le pregunto ella y Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo. –tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-estoy embarazada. Y tú eres el padre.

**FIIIIIINNNN**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Querido lector.**

**Lamento mucho por dejarte el final ahí, pero te recuerdo que esta historia es ShikaIno no ShikaTema.**

**Si lo lamento. Y me digo desde hoy que no volveré a escribir ShikaIno (a pesar de que sea requision especial de uno de mis lectores xD) pero bueno, Ino es un personaje interesante de escribir, como creo que ya escribí en otras historias.**

**Por cierto, esta historia esta basada en la vida real ¿Cuál vida real? La ****mía.**

**Mata ne!**

**^^ Ushi-Chan. ^^**


End file.
